parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Sisters (1989)
CoolZDanethe5th's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Prince Eric - Dimitri and Prince Derek (Anastasia and The Swan Princess) *Flounder - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Sebastian - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Flounder's Family - Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, Trixie, AJ, Veronica, Mr. Crocker, Poof, Chip Skylark, Sparky, Vicky, Mr. Turner, Chloe Carmichael, Mrs. Turner, Tootie, Clark Carmichael, Gary, Connie Carmichael, Head Pixie, Norm the Genie, Sanderson, Sheldon Dinkleberg, Chet Ubetcha, Dolores-Day Crocker, The Mayor of Dimmsdale, Remy Buxaplenty, Juandissimo, Sanjay, Mama Cosma, Cupid, Elmer, Chompy the Goat, Tad, Principal Waxelplax, Chad, Mr. Bickles, Flipsie, The Bouncer, Jorgen Von Strangle, Tooth Fairy, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Sheen Estevez, Hugh Neutron, Libby Folfax, Judy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Mr. Lancer, Dani Phantom, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Chief Herbert Dumbrowski, Keswick, Bunsen, Mikey Munroe, Amanda Killman, Beverly and Sophie Sanders (The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Danny Phantom, T.U.F.F. Puppy and Bunsen is a Beast) *Scuttle - Zazu (The Lion King) *King Triton - Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Ursula - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Flotsam - Banzai (The Lion King) *Jetsam - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Grimsby - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Max - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Chef Louie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Glut the Shark - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Harold the Seahorse - Mort (Madagascar) *Carlotta - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Ariel's Sisters - Kairel, Leonette, Gloria, Sandy Cheeks, Marlene and Master Tigress (Noah's Ark/El Arca, The Jungle King, Madagascar, Spongebob Squarepants, The Penguins of Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda) *Human Ariel - Anastasia and Odette (Anastasia and The Swan Princess) *Ursula as Vanessa - Vidia (Disney's Fairies) *Giant Ursula - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - The Meerkats, Fisherman Bear and Luke (The Lion King 1½, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and The Rescuers) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The "Phony King of England" dancers (Robin Hood) *Sailors During Storm - Commander Vachir, the Wildebeests, Prince John, the Meerkats and the Rhino guards (Kung Fu Panda, The Lion King, Robin Hood, and The Lion King 1½) *King and Hearts - Simba and Nala (The Lion King) *Sea Animals - The Animals Man (The Animals Man Movie) *The Priest - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *The Womenwashers - Lady Kluck, Mother Rabbit and Winifred (Robin Hood and The Jungle Book) *Mermaid Ariel - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Anastasia and Odette (Anastasia and The Swan Princess) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 2 - Jimmy's Concert ("Daughters of Spongebob") *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 3 - Anna and Elsa at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 4 - Anna and Elsa Meets Zazu *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 5 - Mother Gothel Watches Anna and Elsa *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 9 - Dimitri and Derek are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 11 - Anna and Elsa's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 12 - Mother Gothel's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 13 - In Dimitri and Derek's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 17 - Mother Gothel Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 20 - Mother Gothel's Wrath *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Sisters (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Dedicated To: *bibleanddisneyfan *dustin1202 *KARDisney *LionKingRulezAgain1 *MrWaltdisneyclassic Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Frozen *Anastasia *The Swan Princess *The Fairly OddParents *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Danny Phantom *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Bunsen is a Beast *Tangled *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Dinosaur *Sleeping Beauty *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game *Bambi 2 *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Book: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes) *Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) *The Jungle King *Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda 1 *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Rescuers *Robin Hood (1973) *Tarzan 1 (1999's Film) *Cats Don't Dance *Dumbo *The Aristocats *The Princess and the Frog *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Three Caballeros *Mary Poppins *The Rescuers Down Under *The Great Mouse Detective *Lady and the Tramp 1 Gallery: Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie